The Big six and their movies
by emiliamblanco2003
Summary: Hey guys it's my first time doing this so I'll try my best. Any who, I have "kidnapped" my favorite characters from my favorite movies, ROTG, Frozen, Brave, HTTYD, and Tangled. Hope you enjoy this! BYE! P.S. : I made myself have powers
1. Taken from their movies

Frozen:

? POV:

IF ONLY THERE WAS SOMEONE YOU THERE WHO LOVED YOU."

? POV:

" YOU'RE SISTER IS DEAD! BECAUSE OF YOU."

ROTG:

" WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU!"

HHTYD:

"YOU'RE NOT A VIKING, YOU'RE NOT MY SON."

Brave:

"YOU'RE A PRINCESS, YOU SHOULD START ACTING LIKE ONE!

Tangled:

" IF THERE IS ANY LIGHT IN THIS WORLD,IT DESTROYS IT."

Then a big flash of light engulfed everyone (yes, even the villains ) into an unknown world, my world.


	2. Welcome to my world

_**Hey everyone , just a quick note. I will be updating once every week or so because of...school. Plz enjoy the next chapter!**_

? POV:

When I woke up, I expected to be in chains as I was in the dungeon in Arrendelle, but I wasn't, strange. That's When I heard some one behind say my name.

"Hello Queen Elsa." it said.

I stood in guard stance to protect me from this voice.

"Who Are You, Show Yourself!" I said.

"Sorry I scared you your majesty." it said then it, well she, showed herself.

She had dark brown hair in a french braid like mine and dark chocolate eyes, very pale like me. She wore a teal shirt and torn jeans and also wore gloves, she had tiny snowflakes spinning around her- _wait, snowflakes! She's like me!_

"Hi! My name is Emilia, and I have a lot explaining to do..."

My POV:

"Hi! My name is Emilia, and I have a lot explaining to do, but first let me wake up the rest."

I clapped my gloved hands and as soon as that happened everyone woke up and I chained the villains to their chairs and put someone in a lot of light so it won't escape.

The others were either fighting (a guy with silvery- white hair and a Kangaroo) or hitting each other (vikings and thugs).

Then I saw Elsa getting scared and snow falling around her. _Her and I are alike, but different in so many ways, same powers but different personalities._ I thought.

This fighting is really really getting on my nerve and I already have a two foot radius of frost around me, then I had and idea.

" You're majesty, I probably suggest covering your ears." I said and she nodded.

I let out the loudest sound I could possible make through the microphone.

"HEY!"

Everyone stopped to look at me.

"STOP the fighting! Now it's going to take me forever to un thaw my frost! Thanks ALOT!"

 _Calm down Emilia calm down, just wear the gloves, just wear the gloves._ I thought.

" Okay let's start this over, Hi, My name is Emilia and welcome to my world."


	3. Getting settled in

_**Previously...**_

 _ **Okay let's start this over, Hi, My name is Emilia and welcome to my world."**_

 _ **Now...**_

? POV:

 _This girl is really bossy when she's mad, heck, she might be as worse as Kangaroo._ I thought.

 _Wait a minute, she can see me, but if she can, does that mean,it can't be._

l instantly shot up my hand after Emilia, _I think that's her name_ , finished explaining why we were here and what a movie was for most people (Royals, Vikings, some Villains, and Thugs).

"Yes Jack?" she said.

 _How does she know my name?_

"Uh, can everyone see me here?" I asked.

" Yes they can along with all the guardians."

All the guardians were looking a lot better except for Kangaroo, he started to shrink and shrink to a little bunny. "Oi! Why am I small!" said kan- I mean bunny.

Suddenly a girl with strawberry-blond hair turned white and collapsed to the ground next to the tall blond man.

" ANNA!" he said.

"ANNA!" said a girl with platinum blonde hair.

"See, what did I tell you Queen Elsa, your sister is dying, BECAUSE OF YOU." said a man with auburn hair with sideburns. _Did I just hear a hint of...evil come from him?_

"Enough already! Yes Anna is dying, Kangaroo's shrinking, and a lot more stuff is happening here, but can we just all get over it!" yelled Emilia with snowflakes going around her- _wait what?!_

 _Okay someone in this room is like me, How cool is that!_ **(mind the pun)**.

"Okay everyone take a seat according to your movies, Vikings in the back right corner; your movie is HTTYD, Clans MacGuffin, Dingwall, Machintosh, and DunBroch, in the back left corner; your movie is called Brave , Kingdom of Corona and Arrendelle in the front right corner; since both of your movies are related I put you together, Corona's movie is Tangled, and Arrendelle's movie is Frozen, Guardians and the kids will be sitting in the front left corner; your movie is ROTG, People sitting in the front row will be Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Flynn, Jack, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. But first, Anna, Bunny, come here." Emilia said then clapped the gloved hands and seats appeared in front of us.

While we were going to our spots, I saw Emilia give Bunny something to drink along with Anna, Then bunny grew back his normal size and Anna's hair didn't have as much white streaks anymore. After that they went back to their seats.

"Oh I almost forgot to bring some people." Emilia said, just then, she clicked a button and then people started to show up, a king and queen, a woman and a little girl who look quite familiar, and Sandy- _wait Sandy!_

" Okay now that we are settled in we can watch the movies! First up Brave!"

 **A/N**

 **Hey Guys!**

 **This is quicker than I have ever expected, well chapter 3 is posted! I might be writing 2 chapters a day at least! Have to go, Keep on reading and tell me if I need to inprove anything! BYE!**


	4. Brave part 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d974ce7e1c04c7093d266efb6876955"3rd person POV:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4be9545c4c64788ee2b309f5c479bc83"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[first lines; young princess Merida plays hide-and-seek with her mother]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d44be1569d4cb85dfaa656c9c821426"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elinor: Where are you? Come out! Come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[young Merida laughs as she hides under the table]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="421860d82a4766ee1c1bfa54c29fe221"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elinor: Where are you, you little rascal? I'm coming to get you!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fda63615e881a12319389cd920b02d3c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Elinor looks under the table but Merida quickly moves to hide somewhere else]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: Hmm. Where is my little Birthday girl, hm? I'm going to gobble her up when I find her!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[Merida comes up behind Elinor and goes to run away but Elinor catches her]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: Eat you!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[she pretends to eat Merida and they both laugh]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4394c85456ac49abb25255c156b09edc""Those were good times, when my mum let me do whatever I wanted." grumbled Merida/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1584b4c707aba9b7734b4b85288945ec""Merida, Princesses do not complain!" said Elinor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="830388f79cd10602717326005afdc9ae""Mum, COME OFF IT!" said Merida as she slid off her chair/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a905718bd723f0dc6500a04fc2db0fb2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[as Elinor and young Merida play, Fergus places his bow on the table]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: Ach! Fergus, no weapons on the table!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1037fa924afe96e3602a54f7ed9f4688"" Lass leave it be, it's just a bow." said Fergus/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2e2a353a324654bfc4be2763a10dbe2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Merida runs towards the table]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Young Merida: Can I shoot an arrow?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[she picks up the large bow from the table]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Young Merida: Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, can I?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[she falls and laughs as the bow is too big for her]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: Not with that. Why not use you very own?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[he presents her with a small bow]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: Happy Birthday, my wee darlin'!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7373182ad45503ea9587315972f19ed""Out of all things, it had to be a bow." said Elinor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc4a68a8cb08723bf05fdf4b4761f211""At least she had a present she wanted, all I got was gloves." mumbled Elsa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecded16cc070a96462b7cbac1e9effce""What was that?" Asked Jack/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e58357e27bf80f077031ce06b6e79d2""Nothing." replied Elsa quickly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e1c275651a7e20220077ef9f6db194f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MERIDA MISSES THE TARGET. QUEEN ANXIOUS./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="123b28961dd0f97d91bcb55d7a3b7c1c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"KING/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49839076bf31fd99610b4fc727c08bc3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Now listen. Draw all the way back to your cheek, keep both eyes open, and ... boost./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47769c2c87a4c67cf1648fe40df7c4ef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MERIDA SHOOTS. MISSES FURTHER./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c6e36cb1c76cee11b93d6c0f7803c33"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I missed it./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02d144e18eda99bcb94f3a764756805e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"QUEEN/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99e2b4bd7867e20364474406cd183eef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"TO MERIDA Well, go and fetch it, then./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e983f20cce72efd958f849fbcbb2809"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"TO KING A bow, Fergus? She's a lady!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e31e254d15b173a42e39f7624e8c83cf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Fergus pinches Elinor's behind playfully and laughs]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5f0807008a378b9635c217bfd5e3f5f""I did not need to see that." said Jack/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37461579d18e576f1304363caec56c81"Everyone else nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7d59c394e6767bbbb5f2c50f92d6032"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MERIDA SEEKS HER MISSED ARROW IN THE FOREST, AND FINDS IT. SOMETHING FEELS STRANGE, CROWS CROWING. MERIDA SEES A BLOB OF BLUE LIGHTS./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6aab08b544b827e696d78c6a2ddc6f0a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A will-o'-the-wisp./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96b9fc482d1738b7c2ed35d6dd646eb3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MERIDA TRIES TO CATCH WISP. IT FLIES AWAY./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b000190a146d1050bee3c783f8788e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"They are real./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de86ab7730f557292f86190b86657687"They are real?! asked Fergus in shock/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85d60bc06fb78280c015b6c357eadd07"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A LINE OF WISPS. MERIDA GOES AFTER THEM EXCITEDLY./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66e138a9322d5db7d3e4c463161054f1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"QUEEN/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17ff501c461f001cde40a4339fc91ab6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Merida! Come home, sweetheart, we're leaving now.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cb559305c76cef584adfc915923e62a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MERIDA RUNS TO HER PARENTS/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce8bbc0ac710891b5bd7c173aa59a992"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I saw a wisp. I saw a wisp./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="158d438a58d68845029aae55af2ab30d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"QUEEN/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afab371ddec8b28d7ac64c50d7019751"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A wisp? You know, child, they say, that the will-o'-the-whisps lead to your fate./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f022cf3d7f239a8024b23065c335ff5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"KING/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb39c66437f43fe08ea0e52c3c4943c9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ho ho, aye, or an arrow. Oh come on, let's go, before we see a dancing charging bubu or a giant —/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21baff5e7ad65072be8c1e7bf76da281"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"QUEEN/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc97d065117dc9c1d8d0ad3660350b74"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Your father doesn't believe in magic/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9478d46e426d73342422fd591d424029""Now I do" said Fergus regaining his senses/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3a4172011eb5a0c09b132b4806e6c2d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MERIDA/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5d308ed219ac110023150803ea8c2e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Well, he should, because that's true./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae06010c03a086b1a50cd1a6dc209ca4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MERIDA SCREAMS – A GIANT BEAR/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c20c5f498a314a3b6109ac7003f114d4"What is that?!" asked Hiccup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd1c6227f380bcf2f1227eb48979ec67""Mor'du." said Merida/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b31619304f7af029ec7ab44e707b1fa5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"KING/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad669b3da1500689d1fbe174b452c34d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mor'du! Elinor, hide!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e49e851a51a58e3149512853ddd27406"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"QUEEN AND MERIDA ESCAPE. SPEAR PASSED TO KING./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6b9697c980ef3a7ad06c643babeae97"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sire!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c60b46c9baf8b39ec6d3821659ec5724"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MOR'DU AND KING FIGHT. QUEEN AND MERIDA ESCAPE ON HORSEBACK, MERIDA WITNESSING.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b551579625d1adf6d54625ef366b51c6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Merida screams with terror, Fergus fights off the bear so his wife and daughter can escape]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: Come on, you!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05de7ed5628d9c5df43207644993b8ae"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MOR'DU LUNGES./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7a175889b0c7b8e6f775377b0525e7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"—BLANK. TITLE: 'BRAVE'—/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3fdc7efdf4429d1399d5c1351155815""Wow" that all everyone could say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48bd3f0adab9c4db757cbaf5e7ced3d5"A/N /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9c4e75a2d8ccf99befc0acfcbf13514"Hey Guys! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="605d39a02d8b5d5accf4175ba46a85a4"Chapter 4 is posted ! This is amazing to finally have this is done!/p 


	5. Brave part 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d974ce7e1c04c7093d266efb6876955"3rd person POV:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4be9545c4c64788ee2b309f5c479bc83"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[first lines; young princess Merida plays hide-and-seek with her mother]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d44be1569d4cb85dfaa656c9c821426"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elinor: Where are you? Come out! Come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[young Merida laughs as she hides under the table]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="421860d82a4766ee1c1bfa54c29fe221"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elinor: Where are you, you little rascal? I'm coming to get you!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fda63615e881a12319389cd920b02d3c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Elinor looks under the table but Merida quickly moves to hide somewhere else]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: Hmm. Where is my little Birthday girl, hm? I'm going to gobble her up when I find her!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[Merida comes up behind Elinor and goes to run away but Elinor catches her]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: Eat you!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[she pretends to eat Merida and they both laugh]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4394c85456ac49abb25255c156b09edc""Those were good times, when my mum let me do whatever I wanted." grumbled Merida/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1584b4c707aba9b7734b4b85288945ec""Merida, Princesses do not complain!" said Elinor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="830388f79cd10602717326005afdc9ae""Mum, COME OFF IT!" said Merida as she slid off her chair/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a905718bd723f0dc6500a04fc2db0fb2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[as Elinor and young Merida play, Fergus places his bow on the table]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: Ach! Fergus, no weapons on the table!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1037fa924afe96e3602a54f7ed9f4688"" Lass leave it be, it's just a bow." said Fergus/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2e2a353a324654bfc4be2763a10dbe2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Merida runs towards the table]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Young Merida: Can I shoot an arrow?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[she picks up the large bow from the table]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Young Merida: Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, can I?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[she falls and laughs as the bow is too big for her]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: Not with that. Why not use you very own?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[he presents her with a small bow]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: Happy Birthday, my wee darlin'!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7373182ad45503ea9587315972f19ed""Out of all things, it had to be a bow." said Elinor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc4a68a8cb08723bf05fdf4b4761f211""At least she had a present she wanted, all I got was gloves." mumbled Elsa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecded16cc070a96462b7cbac1e9effce""What was that?" Asked Jack/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e58357e27bf80f077031ce06b6e79d2""Nothing." replied Elsa quickly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e1c275651a7e20220077ef9f6db194f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MERIDA MISSES THE TARGET. QUEEN ANXIOUS./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="123b28961dd0f97d91bcb55d7a3b7c1c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"KING/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49839076bf31fd99610b4fc727c08bc3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Now listen. Draw all the way back to your cheek, keep both eyes open, and ... boost./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47769c2c87a4c67cf1648fe40df7c4ef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MERIDA SHOOTS. MISSES FURTHER./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c6e36cb1c76cee11b93d6c0f7803c33"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I missed it./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02d144e18eda99bcb94f3a764756805e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"QUEEN/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99e2b4bd7867e20364474406cd183eef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"TO MERIDA Well, go and fetch it, then./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e983f20cce72efd958f849fbcbb2809"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"TO KING A bow, Fergus? She's a lady!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e31e254d15b173a42e39f7624e8c83cf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Fergus pinches Elinor's behind playfully and laughs]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5f0807008a378b9635c217bfd5e3f5f""I did not need to see that." said Jack/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37461579d18e576f1304363caec56c81"Everyone else nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7d59c394e6767bbbb5f2c50f92d6032"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MERIDA SEEKS HER MISSED ARROW IN THE FOREST, AND FINDS IT. SOMETHING FEELS STRANGE, CROWS CROWING. MERIDA SEES A BLOB OF BLUE LIGHTS./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6aab08b544b827e696d78c6a2ddc6f0a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A will-o'-the-wisp./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96b9fc482d1738b7c2ed35d6dd646eb3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MERIDA TRIES TO CATCH WISP. IT FLIES AWAY./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b000190a146d1050bee3c783f8788e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"They are real./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de86ab7730f557292f86190b86657687"They are real?! asked Fergus in shock/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85d60bc06fb78280c015b6c357eadd07"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A LINE OF WISPS. MERIDA GOES AFTER THEM EXCITEDLY./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66e138a9322d5db7d3e4c463161054f1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"QUEEN/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17ff501c461f001cde40a4339fc91ab6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Merida! Come home, sweetheart, we're leaving now.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cb559305c76cef584adfc915923e62a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MERIDA RUNS TO HER PARENTS/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce8bbc0ac710891b5bd7c173aa59a992"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I saw a wisp. I saw a wisp./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="158d438a58d68845029aae55af2ab30d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"QUEEN/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afab371ddec8b28d7ac64c50d7019751"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A wisp? You know, child, they say, that the will-o'-the-whisps lead to your fate./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f022cf3d7f239a8024b23065c335ff5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"KING/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb39c66437f43fe08ea0e52c3c4943c9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ho ho, aye, or an arrow. Oh come on, let's go, before we see a dancing charging bubu or a giant —/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21baff5e7ad65072be8c1e7bf76da281"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"QUEEN/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc97d065117dc9c1d8d0ad3660350b74"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Your father doesn't believe in magic/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9478d46e426d73342422fd591d424029""Now I do" said Fergus regaining his senses/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3a4172011eb5a0c09b132b4806e6c2d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MERIDA/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5d308ed219ac110023150803ea8c2e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Well, he should, because that's true./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae06010c03a086b1a50cd1a6dc209ca4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MERIDA SCREAMS – A GIANT BEAR/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c20c5f498a314a3b6109ac7003f114d4"What is that?!" asked Hiccup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd1c6227f380bcf2f1227eb48979ec67""Mor'du." said Merida/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b31619304f7af029ec7ab44e707b1fa5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"KING/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad669b3da1500689d1fbe174b452c34d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mor'du! Elinor, hide!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e49e851a51a58e3149512853ddd27406"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"QUEEN AND MERIDA ESCAPE. SPEAR PASSED TO KING./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6b9697c980ef3a7ad06c643babeae97"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sire!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c60b46c9baf8b39ec6d3821659ec5724"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MOR'DU AND KING FIGHT. QUEEN AND MERIDA ESCAPE ON HORSEBACK, MERIDA WITNESSING.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b551579625d1adf6d54625ef366b51c6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Merida screams with terror, Fergus fights off the bear so his wife and daughter can escape]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: Come on, you!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05de7ed5628d9c5df43207644993b8ae"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MOR'DU LUNGES./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7a175889b0c7b8e6f775377b0525e7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"—BLANK. TITLE: 'BRAVE'—/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3fdc7efdf4429d1399d5c1351155815""Wow" that all everyone could say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48bd3f0adab9c4db757cbaf5e7ced3d5"A/N /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9c4e75a2d8ccf99befc0acfcbf13514"Hey Guys! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="605d39a02d8b5d5accf4175ba46a85a4"Chapter 4 is posted ! This is amazing to finally have this is done!/p 


	6. Brave part 3

**3rd pov.**

MUSIC: TOUCH THE SKY (Julie Fowlis)

(IN THE MEANTIME, MERIDA SHOOTS, CARVES ON HER BOW, KEEPS COMPANY WITH ANGUS, CLIMBS A ROCK, DANCES AND DRINKS OF THE WATERFALL NEARBY.)

 **When the cold wind's a calling  
And the sky is clear and bright  
Misty mountains sayin' and beckon  
Meet me out into the light**

 **I will ride,  
I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky  
I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky**

 **nah nah  
na na nah nah  
na na nah  
na na nah nah  
na na nah**

 **Where darkness hides secrets  
And mountains are fierce and bold  
Deep waters pour perfections  
Of times lost long ago**

 **I will hear every story  
Take hold of my own dream  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy  
And proud as an eagle's scream**

 **I will ride, I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky  
I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky**

 **nah nah  
na na nah nah  
na na nah  
na na nah nah  
na na nah**

 **And touch the sky...**

 **na na nah nah  
na na nah  
na na nah nah  
na na nah**

 **Chase the wind...  
Chase the wind...  
Touch the sky...**

 **FINALLY MERIDA RETURNS TO THE CASTLE.**

 **I'm starving. You'd be too, I guess.**

 **ANGUS STRIKES MERIDA WITH TAIL.**

 **MERIDA**

 **Oats it is then.**

 **MERIDA ENTERS KITCHEN, GREETED**

 **Morning, princess.**

 **MERIDA TAKES SOME FOOD. ENTERS DINING HALL**

 **PRINCES ASLEEP.**

 **KING**

 **From nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen! His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors — his face scarred with one dead eye! I drew my sword, and...**

 **MERIDA INTERRUPTS, AWAKENING THE PRINCES**

 **Whooosh! One swipe, his sword shattered, then, chomp! Dad's leg was clean off! Down the monster's throat it went.**

 **KING**

 **Aww, that's my favorite part!**

 **MERIDA**

 **Mor'du has never been seen since. And he's roaming the wild, awaiting his chance for revenge. ROARS**

 **KING**

 **Let him return. I'll finish what I gobbled in the first place...**

QUEEN

 **Merida, a princess does not place her weapons on the table.**

 **MERIDA**

 **Mum... it's just my bow.**

 **KING**

 **Let her be! Princess or not, learning to fight is essential.**

 **MERIDA**

 **Mom, you'll never guess what I did, today!**

 **QUEEN**

 **Hmm?**

 **MERIDA**

 **I climbed the Crone's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls.**

 **PRINCES AWESTRUCK. KING**

 **King Fergus: Fire Falls? They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire.**

 **MERIDA GIGGLES, WINKLES NOSE AT KING**

 **QUEEN READING LETTERS DELIVERED BY MAUDIE**

 **What did you do, dear?**

 **MERIDA**

 **Nothing, mom.**

 **QUEEN, REFERRING TO MERIDA'S PILE OF PIES ON HER PLATE**

 **Hungry aren't we?**

 **MERIDA**

 **Mom**!

 **QUEEN**

 **You'll get dreadful collywobbles. Oh, Fergus! Will you look at your daughter's plate?**

 **[Fergus looks as he's about to take a bite from his large pile of food on his plate]**

 **[referring to the letters that have just arrived]  
Elinor: Fergus, they've all accepted.  
Merida: Who's accepted what, mother?  
[Elinor turns to the triplets]  
Elinor: Boys, you are excused.  
[the triplets quickly make their exit]  
Merida: What did I do now?  
Elinor: Your father has something to discuss with you.  
[surprised by this, Fergus suddenly spits out what he was drinking]  
Elinor: Fergus?  
[Fergus nervously clears his throat]  
Fergus: Merida...  
[Fergus hesitates, not knowing what to say]  
Elinor: The lords are presenting their sons as suitors for your betrothal.  
Merida: What?**

"Wow you have it REALLY hard Merida, maybe harder than me." said Rapunzel, finally coming out of her comfort zone.

 **Elinor: The clans have accepted!**

 **Merida: Dad!**

 **Fergus: What? I...you...she...Elinor!  
Elinor: Honestly, Merida! I don't know why you're acting this way. This year each clan will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand.  
Merida: I'm the only princess that just does what she's told!  
Elinor: A princess does not raise her voice. Merida, this is what you've been preparing for your whole life.  
Merida: No! What you've been preparing me for my whole life!**

"No! What you've been preparing me for my whole life!" Merida said exactly the same time as her screen self. Then Merida got up from her seat.

"I'm going out for a while, do you have an archery range around here Emilia?"

"Yeah, just open the door with the exit sign above it and it will be to your left in the courtyard."

"Thanks." And just like that Merida left.

_ Time Skip_

Merida came in with half her quiver bag empty and sat back down next to Hiccup.

Then Emilia pressed play and then the movie resumed.

 **[Merida gets up in anger and starts to walk off]  
Merida: I won't go through with it! You can't force me!  
Elinor: Merida!  
[Merida angrily storms out of the Great Hall to her bedroom]  
Fergus: Merida!  
[Fergus gets up to go after her but knocks down the entire dinner table instead making the dogs attack the food]  
Fergus: Boys!**

Laughter was heard all over the room, even Queen Elinor laughed (but not the villains).


	7. Brave part 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99e4aa5f65e0f1a17c1b49525a3b2e51"My POV:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45b3b1b7e2935947faf4425e423ca992"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[as Merida is striking her bedposts with her sword, Elinor enters]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="628650258dffe875a71dba2bb9a3d979"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Merida: Mother! Suitors! Marriage!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: Once there was an ancient style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Merida: Aah! Mom! Ancient kingdom!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: It's name long forgotten, ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved. And when he grew old he divided the kingdom among his four sons. That they should be the pillars on which their piece of land rested. But the oldest prince wanted to rule the land for himself, he followed his own path and the kingdom fell, from war and chaos and ruin./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Merida: [sarcastically] That's a nice style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: It's not just a story, Merida. Legends are leasons, the ring with truths!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="745095bd06d96aef3fe4e904f83de0d7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Merida: Ach, mom!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d989d9f598de111fcf7d3aa4da468a3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elinor: I would advise you to make your peace with this. The clans are coming to present their style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Merida: It's not fair!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: Oh, Merida! It's marriage, it's not the end of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[Elinor walks out of Merida's room and Merida slams the door shut in anger]/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Elinor mutters to herself as she works on embroidering a tapestry of their family when Fergus walks in]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: You're style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: I don't style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: Aye, you do. You mutter, lass, when something's troubling you./spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elinor: I blame you. Stubbornness is entirely from your side of the family./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fergus: I take it the talk didn't go too style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: I don't know what to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: Speak to her, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: I do speak to her, she just doesn't listen!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: Come on, now. Pretend I'm Merida. Speak to me. What would you say?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: I can't do this!/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fergus: Sure you style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[Elinor makes a dirty face at him]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: There! There! That's my queen! Right, here we style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[he starts talking in a high pitched girlie voice, pretending to be Merida]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: I don't want to get married! I want to stay single and let my hair flow in the wind as I ride through the glen, firing arrows into the sunset./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e3159548a789a7a1129c77ff16b2aa2"" I don't sound like that." said Merida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ead9b7c37091bf14910f8c8205a2d4f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Elinor decides to explain to Fergus what she wishes she could explain to Merida]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84f4bec57c6dddad05ec84c433680f3d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elinor: Merida, all this work, all the time spent preparing you, schooling you, giving you everything we never had, I ask you, what do you expect us to do?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b7a95e338cd64d8c51886ff0fabf201"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Merida is now talking to her horse, telling him everything she wishes she could tell her mother]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Merida: Call off the gathering! Would that kill them? You're the queen, you can just tell the lords, the princess is not ready for this. In fact, she might not be ever ready for this! So that's that!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0d61771c6b59aa4a179ffe9dff3b8fa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Elinor continues to tell Fergus what she wishes to tell Merida]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: I understand this must all seem unfair, even I have reservations when I faced style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hey!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: We can't just run away from who we style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[we go back to Merida, talking to her horse telling it what she wants to tell her mother]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Merida: I don't want my life to be over. I want my freedom!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[the scene then goes back and forth between Elinor talking to Fergus and Merida talking to her horse, but it seems like they are talking to each other]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: But are you willing to pay the price your freedom will cost?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Merida: I'm not doing any of this to hurt you!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: If you could just try to see what I do, I do out of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Merida: But it's my life! I'm just not ready!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: I think you'd see, if you could just...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Merida: I think I could make you understand, if you would just.../spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elinor: Listen!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Merida: Listen!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[Merida's horse neighs in response]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Merida: I swear, Angus, this isn't going to happen. Not if I can help it./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b0bee6389f1091ac49cfcc2a2a9d450""Who else found that creepy." I asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="447f3cb2c2b25b9263b5bd0182594e15"Everyone (except villains) raised their hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dcb66b39820525a52921967494ddc7f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Elinor dresses Merida in a horribly uncomfortable and tight formal dress]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: You look absolutely beautiful./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Merida: I...I can't breath!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: Give us a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[stiffly Merida twirls]/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Merida: I can't move! It's too tight!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: It's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[Elinor looks at Merida in compassion]/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elinor: style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Merida: Mom?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: Just...remember to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[she turns and walks off]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b22e52230cdf412d3cdf96efee2df01a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[to the crowd, as the clans gather to present their sons]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: So, here we are! The four clans! Uh...gathering...uh...for...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[Elinor exasperated by Fergus' slowness gets up and finishes his sentence]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: The presentation of the suitors!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[Fergus quickly follows on from his wife]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: The presentation of the suitors!/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[the crowd cheers]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: Clan Macintosh!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lord Macintosh: Your majesty, I present my heir and sire, who defended our land from the northern invaders and, with his own sword, stabbed and vanquished thousands more!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[the clan cheers as young Macintosh steps forward to display his sword skills looking obviously vain and spoiled, Merida looks unimpressed]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: Clan MacGuffin!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lord MacGuffin: Your majesty, I present my eldest son, who scuttled the Viking war ships with his bare hands. Vanquished two thousand style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[Lord MacGuffin's son breaks a thick plank of wood in half to show his strength and the crowd cheers]/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fergus: Clan Dingwall!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[we see Dingwall standing next to a very tall muscular looking young warrior]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lord Dingwall: I present my only son, who was besieged by ten thousand romans and he took out their whole armor single handedly, with one arm. He was...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[suddenly we see Dingwall pull his son, who is small and weedy looking from behind the tall young warrior]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lord Dingwall: With one arm, he was steering the ship, and with the other he held his mighty sword and struck down a whole attacking style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[suddenly a voice in the crowd shouts]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Voice in the Crowd: Lies!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lord Dingwall: What? I heard that! Aye! Say it to my face! Or are you a scared sniffling jackanape? Afraid to muss your pretty hair?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afebb4681fc233304b2749561ff994bb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lord Macintosh: At least we have hair!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lord MacGuffin: And all our teeth!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[MacGuffin's son speaks but his accent is so thick that no one can understand him]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lord Macintosh: And we don't hide under breeches, you grumpy old troll!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[everyone laughs]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lord Dingwall: You wanna laugh, huh?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[he shouts to his son]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lord Dingwall: Wee Dingwall!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[suddenly young Dingwall jumps onto Lord Macintosh and with his big teeth bites into his arm and with that a brawl breaks out, with everyone fighting each other]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="748b1f306eca6b435b8a0b63a11fe267"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Fergus stops the clans fighting]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: Now, that's all done! You've had your go at each other, show a little decorum. But no more fighting!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[the triplets sneak up and smash Lord Dingwall's toe, as he shouts in pain he gets hit in the face and the fighting starts all over again, with Fergus jumping in to join the fight, Elinor then gets up walks through the crowd and brings back Fergus and the clan leaders]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lord Macintosh: Sorry, me queen. I feel terrible. My humblest style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lord Dingwall: style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lord MacGuffin: No style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: Sorry, love. I...I didn't...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[she looks away from him in silence]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fergus: Yes, dear./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Fergus goes back and takes his seat]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: Now then, where were we? Ah, yes. In accordance with our laws, by the rights of our heritage, only the first born of each of the great leaders may be presented as style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[to herself on hearing this]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Merida: First born?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: And thus, compete for the hand of the princess of DunBroch. To win the fair maiden, they must prove their worth by feets of strength or arms in the games. It is customary for the challenge be determined by the princess style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[Merida quickly shouts out]/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Merida: Archery! Archery!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[Elinor looks at Merida and Merida then says gracefully]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Merida: I choose style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[Elinor turns to the crowd]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elinor: Let the games begin!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c694045c49695278c3a523e3fa529ed""I know what you're going to do Merida." said Jack/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	8. Brave part 5

My POV:

 **[as the games commences and the archery targets are arranged]**

 **Fergus: It's time!  
Elinor: Archers, to your marks!  
Fergus: Aye! Archers, to...your marks!  
Elinor: And may the lucky arrow find its target!  
[the crowd cheers as the young clan's sons get ready to shoot their arrows]  
Fergus: Oi! Get on with it!  
[young MacGuffin shoots first but hits the edge of the target, Merida feeling pleased turns to her father]  
Merida: I bet he wishes he was tossing cabers.  
Fergus: Holding up bridges!  
[Fergus and Merida laugh and Elinor scoffs at them]**

 **[after young Macintosh hits his bow and just misses the center of the target]  
Young Macintosh: Nooo! Aaahh!  
Lord Macintosh: At least you hit the target!  
[young Macintosh starts throwing a tantrum]**

"Big Baby." said bunny.

 **Merida: Oh, that's attractive.  
[in anger young Macintosh throws his bow, someone in the crowd catches it and shouts]  
Voice in the Crowd: I got it!  
[Merida turns to her father]  
Merida: Good arm!  
Fergus: And such lovely flowing locks.  
Elinor: Fergus.  
Fergus: What?**

 **[when it's young Dingwall's turn at the archery, he struggles to hold the bow]  
Merida: Oh, wee lamb.  
[frustrated as Dingwall can barely hold on to the bow, Fergus shouts]  
Fergus: Oh, come on! Shoot, boy!  
[this startles young Dingwall and he accidentally shoots the center of the target, everyone cheers]  
Lord Dingwall: Well done! Well done!  
[Lord Dingwall does a little victory dance and then bends and lifts his kilt up at Lord Macintosh and MacGuffin]**  
 **Lord Dingwall: Feast your eyes!  
[Macintosh and MacGuffin look away in disgust and start making gagging noises]**

"EEWWW! WHY, JUST WHY?!" said all the girls.

 **Elinor: Merida!  
[as Merida prepares to take aim she finds moving difficult as her dress is too tight]  
Merida: This dress!  
[she bends and her dress rips at the back and arms allowing her to move freely, she aims and hits the first target dead on center]  
Elinor: Merida, stop this!  
[Merida moves to the second target, aims and shoots center again]  
Elinor: Don't you dare release another arrow!  
[Merida takes another arrow and prepares to shoot the third target]  
Elinor: Merida, I forbid it!  
[at that moment Merida shoot the arrow and hits the center of the target, splitting young Dingwall's arrow in half]**

"Wow." was the only thing that everyone said while Merida was smirking and Elinor was scowling at her daughter.

 **[after Merida's actions at the clan gathering, Elinor drags and throws Merida into the tapestry room]  
Elinor: I don't believe you! I've just about had enough of you, lass!  
Merida: You're the one that want me to...!  
Elinor: You just embarrassed them! You embarrassed me!  
Merida: I followed the rules!  
Elinor: You don't know what you've done!  
Merida: I don't care how...  
Elinor: They'll be fire and sword if it's not set right.  
Merida: Just listen!  
Elinor: I am the queen! You listen to me!  
Merida: Oh! This is so unfair!  
Elinor: Huh! Unfair?**  
 **Merida: You were never there for me! This whole marriage is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask what I want? No! You walk around telling me what to do, what not to do! Trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!  
Elinor: Ach! You're acting like a child!  
Merida: And you're a beast! That's what you are!  
[Merida points her sword at the family tapestry that Elinor had been working on]  
Elinor: Merida!  
Merida: I will never be like you!  
[Merida sticks the tip of her sword into the tapestry]  
Elinor: No! Stop that!  
Merida: I'd rather die than be like you!  
[suddenly Merida slashes the tapestry, a line between her and the rest of the royal family, Elinor is so upset that she takes Merida's bow]  
Elinor: You are a princess! I expect you to act line one!  
[Elinor throws Merida's bow the fire, shocked at her mother, Merida runs out of the room]  
Elinor: Merida! Merida!  
[Elinor immediately regrets her actions and pulls the bow out of the fire before it burns]  
Elinor: Oh, no! What have I done?  
[she weeps]**

"You... destroyed... MY...BOW!" Yelled Merida while aiming an arrow at her mother.

"WHOA, Whoa, Merida calm down this is just the future and you should drop it, NOW." I said.

"NEVER! NOT UNTIL SHE APOLOGIZES!" she said.

"Okay then, you asked for it, Sandy, give me some sand." I said. Just then Sandy gave me some sand and then I snatched Merida's bow out of the hands and blew the sand in her face which instantly knocked her out.

"Okay that will knock her out for a while. TIGRIS!" I yelled for my pet tiger. (No I don't actually have one, but it would be cool.)

Just then a tiger came awaiting for my orders. "Go take Merida to the bedroom I assigned for her, I knew this would happen." I said.

" Can I go with her, j-just so she doesn't get lost on her way back here." Hiccup asked.

"Sure go ahead." I said.

So Merida, Tigris, and Hiccup left the room and then Elinor was getting comforted by Fergus.

"Okay, everyone take 10 mins." I said.


	9. Merricup and Jelsa

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c53e8f87376b06f29e2c390f07dfe70"Hiccup's POV:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="651d4db004bbccb06ff74564dc3bce16"As we went to Merida's room, Tigris started talking to me. That spooked me at first but then I got used to it, well, sort of./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85d7162f73bdb204e1c7bb06e755b035""So how old are you Tigris?" trying to bring Tigris out of her thoughts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad598ebd12fc4ceb84f3b0ac2105b323""Oh, um, I am,o dear lord I cant ! Right I'm 1,123 cat years old so that would make me 16,845 in human years, I'm immortal." she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d687bbd580a0b73d0608231837bba758"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"16,845 years old! Whoa, not even Toothless its that old!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56fbe8f4e986d348d3b9fb893c207325"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emSo how old are you Hiccup?" asked Tigris./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fb9e4861f40b10f3b91064730e1ee1f" "Definitely not 16,845 that's for sure, I'm 15." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faa9b8b7b2fa59ae79cd92c71811e607""oh cool. We made it to her room but I can reach the doorknob, uh... can you do it Hiccup?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfa3733c7aec7f034029388379d3e758"" oh sure"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97bfcdf6de79cb4e56c73d1207daa7fe"As we entered the room it was medieval looking, I put Merida on the bed and her curls scattered on the pillow, she was so cute- em style="box-sizing: border-box;"wait cute?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34d66b3b3e9a86edfd5c6672d562b900"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Do I have feelings for her? Yeah, yeah I do./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9d558a47841ca66d9a8f6a93854a57a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But we just met./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf62e13b6f333fb9fc0e8b0ba9ff09d2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Whatever./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25ea0485de9a5fc430c8c3e6e34aa3ff"A few minutes later, Tigris left me and Merida alone, got to be protected for when she wakes up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbcecd7d898fc19c58ac80ed7bb0048a"-meanwhile-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c1cd587a80db137183c0c495a559330"Jack's POV:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e56ea2eda04e9b432944a85129bc1733"As soon as Merida and Hiccup left everyone went to see other people, yet two caught my attention. The one with platinum-blonde hair and Emilia, they both were wearing gloves in a hot environment, Emilia I know the reason because I sence it in her, she can't control it, but the other girl I have no idea why./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3a3fb8f2b3e9c656596dd94e31de983"I went up to them to try and make friends, especially one with the same power as me. But before I went up to them, I senced the same energy come from the platinum-blonde girl as I do in Emilia, no control over her power. Just then, the strawberry-blonde girl from earlier came up to the girl and asked her a question which didn't sem to please the girl so she started to walk away, when I realized she had one glove on and the other with the strawberry-blonde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="567e57d0f4bef47eb424c1315cbae571""Why do you shut me out, why do shut the world out, what are you so AFRAID OF!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e655586cdfc25cf5795807e639e4781a""I SAID ENOUGH!" Just then ice spikes when around her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dda181bf9e2ef68f59d0639e9698872b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"TWO people like ME! AWESOME!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="670135ec216f8bd25907cc5490a98e15"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But they both can't control it well, I'll help them, both of them./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="341931cad77d1f14e04ecf8d59f92bbb"I went up to Emilia as she tried to thaw the ice but was having trouble, she wasn't lowering the ice, but increasing its size./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d57b0f72ee52452ba284c01f9cb994b0""Emilia do you want me to thaw the ice?" I asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4302a085ac68b94f7c1d961bdd19bd0c""Oh yes that would be great because I have-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="099dcb3e3a0f6cffda13c132702a1800"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""No idea how."/span We said at the same time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aceacf8195ab5001b2c321a8c9544b06"Then I unfroze the ice but then once I did the platinum-blonde girl ran out the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23fe7c1d95aef155a7b8dc4b766af7e4""ELSA, ELSA! COME BACK!"said Anna as she ran towards to door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c27bbf33ed59d9d8f246a84605f7ef44""No Anna, let Jack go, if you go the magic will ware off,jack can you go talk to her, nicely though,OK?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1588b8511aa3b85736559f28983a80c7"Sure. I said as I flew off to talk to... Elsa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2e51fb56c56fc57075ca3b5f741c051"-time skip-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d974ce7e1c04c7093d266efb6876955"3rd person POV:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f05cbd10c98b82b32d1aa5c1a3c68364"Both groups came back then they all continued the movie./p 


End file.
